


Soup

by SydAce



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Comfort, Confessions, Fluff, Food mention, Gen, Heaven, Illness, Pneumonia, Soup, angel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 00:39:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19841896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SydAce/pseuds/SydAce
Summary: You have come down with pneumonia. Aziraphale shows up to take care of you!





	Soup

It has been four days since you had gone to the doctor with issues breathing. Four days since they took x-rays of your chest. And three days since you’ve been placed on anti-biotics for pneumonia. It was absolutely terrible. Breathing hurt. Coughing hurt way worse. Getting up from bed just to relieve yourself or to grab something from the kitchen was very difficult. It took your breath away just taking those few steps. It got to be too much to where you just set up camp midway between the refrigerator and the toilet. Luckily, your phone and laptop didn’t care where they were so they traveled with you.

It was on the fourth day that your door started to make an awfully loud noise. Your eyes cracked up from your slumber and you shifted in your blanket, hoping the door would stop talking. However, after realizing the nonsense your brain was making up, you bolted straight up. You winced from the sharp pain that erupted from the depths of your chest.

“Coming!” you tried to wheeze out, but it came out just louder than the squeak of a mouse. Slowly, you stood from your nest on the floor and shuffled over to the door. You wheezed ever so slightly and took a moment to catch your breath before opening the entrance to your abode.

“[Y/N]!” Aziraphale was standing at your door looking worried. “I was so worried something had happened to you. You haven’t been by my book shop lately and you haven’t answered your phone and–. You look terrible!”

“I was actually thinking I was going to be on the front page of a fashion magazine,” you said with no emotion in your voice. Emotions were exhausting and you were too tired for that nonsense.

“Oh, dear. That did come out a bit rude. I do apologize. Are you alright, though?”

“Pneumonia, you should probably stay back.” You turned suddenly and coughed into the crook of your elbow. Bits of mucus shot up your esophagus and out your mouth. You winced at the pain and at how disgusting you felt at that moment.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Aziraphale exclaimed and made his away into your home much to your astonished horror. “I could have been taking care of you!”

“I don’t want you to get sick,” you trailed off watching Aziraphale rummage through your kitchen. “What are you doing?”

“I’ve read that chicken noodle soup is the best food for when you are sick. So I will be making you some,” Aziraphale said quite simply in such a way that you couldn’t argue against him. “Would you like some tea while I’m at it?”

“Oh um…” You shuffled on your feet. “Sure?”

“Very good! You go and rest while I get everything ready and I’ll bring it to you.”

“A-alright.” You went to go sit in your nest of blankets, pillows, and the stuffed animal you went to hid from Aziraphale. Though, once you thought about it, you bet Aziraphale had a stuffed animal or two of his own.

“[Y/N]? Why are you in the middle of the floor?” You looked up to see Aziraphale looking down at you with a stern face. “You should be resting in bed! Or at least on a sofa!”

“It’s too difficult to walk from my bed to the kitchen or bathroom.”

“Well, I’ll help you with that! Now, you need to actually get some proper rest if you’re going to get any better!” Aziraphale started to pick up your pillows and blankets. He paused once he saw your stuffed animal tumble out of the pile. “That is simply adorable!” he chimed and picked it up with the rest of your things before trotting off to your room.

You buried your face in your hands before slowly following him. You peaked through your fingers and saw Aziraphale smoothing out the blankets and placed the stuffed animal on top of them. You groaned to yourself and went to stand next to him.

“There! Now,” Aziraphale turned to face you. “You sit here and rest. I’ll bring your tea in and then I’ll work on the soup, alright?” Before you could say anything about not having any ingredients or a can of soup, he left you in a state of confusion.

It was only a matter of a couple of minutes before Aziraphale came in with a hot cup of tea. He set it gently down on your end table before hurrying back off to the kitchen to work on the non-existent soup. You were almost waiting for him to come back in to see if you wanted something else to eat or for him to just leave the apartment. Much to your astonishment, however, Aziraphale came back in with a warm bowl of soup.

“What the…”

You watched with wide eyes as he sat next to you on your bed while holding the bowl. It didn’t even look like a bowl of canned soup that had way too much sodium. This looked like homemade soup. Freshly cut carrots, celery, and onions were floating with bits of chicken. A variety of spices added more color, too. Then the noodles looked like they were freshly made and not store-bought.

“Aziraphale,” you whispered while staring into the bowl. “How did you make this?”

“Oh, well,” Aziraphale trailed off laughing. “I just added all of the ingredients together and followed a recipe.”

“Okay, but I know for a fact I didn’t have these ingredients in my kitchen. And you didn’t have anything with you when you came here. And this kind of thing takes a while to make, not a couple of minutes longer than brewing tea.”

“Well, I…You snoozed off after I brought in the tea.”

“The tea is still hot.” Aziraphale glanced towards the mug to see it was, in fact, still emitting a cloud of steam. “And I didn’t fall asleep. How did you do this?”

“Well, soup always comes out so quickly at restaurants, I thought it would only take a minute or two to make!” Aziraphale cried. “I didn’t think you’d notice that you didn’t have the ingredients, either.”

“I haven’t been able to go grocery shopping for a week; I don’t have the ingredients for anything. What is happening, Aziraphale?”

Aziraphale stared at you for a moment. Desperation seemed evident in the way he frowned and the way his eyes screamed the emotion. He placed a hand on yours for a moment before taking it back. He sighed and felt his shoulder slump down.

“I…I understand if you do not want anything to do with me once I tell you. But please do not panic when I tell you. I don’t want you to have issues breathing because of me. And just know that you mean the world to me and I truly do love you. And I would not do anything to ever hurt you, but the truth is I am an angel. I miracled the soup and I even made it have healing properties. I…I have wings, too.”

“You love me?” you cut off his rambling.

Aziraphale froze and looked at you with wide eyes. He nodded his head. “Yes…Very much so.”

You smiled. “I love you, too…Wait, you’re an angel?”

Aziraphale looked conflicted on what he wanted to focus on more. The fact that you both had just confessed or the him being an angel bit. He decided to take your hand to show his affection while saying, “Yes, I’m an angel. I could show you my wings if you’d like.”

You gave his hand a squeeze and nodded your head eagerly. In a moment, white wings appeared behind Aziraphale. They folded in on his body to avoid knocking over your tea or hitting the furniture in your room. You looked at him in astonishment and reached your free hand out to touch them. They were soft and cool to the touch. Which, with your slight fever, felt incredible against your skin. Aziraphale closed his eyes and hummed in content as you stroked his feathers.

“I have so many questions,” you muttered.

Aziraphale opened his eyes and gave a soft smile. “Ask away, my dear.”

You shifted slightly but shook your head. “I think I’ll wait for when I can think more clearly.”

“As you wish,” Aziraphale said with a smile. “Now! Eat the soup, it’ll make you heal all that much faster!”

You took a couple of bites before stopping and looking up at the angel. “Thank you, Aziraphale. I love you.”

Aziraphale gave a soft smile and kissed your forehead. “I love you, too, [Y/N].”

**Author's Note:**

> In college, the entire biology department came down with pneumonia - including yours truly. That, paired with my asthma and chronic illness was horrible. It took me months for my lungs to fully recover (if they ever did). I was also on my own while I was sick, which sucked. I couldn’t get to the grocery store because walking out of my apartment left me wheezing.


End file.
